Episode 2-34
As the time for Test of the Sword approaches, the sky around the Temple of Chaos begins to turn from red to yellow. Leez has read halfway through a book on Bhavati Kubera, which she borrowed from the temple library. Asha spends her time reading books on sura biology and puberty, while ignoring Claude's attempts to contact her. Claude has also apologized to Leez, but Leez decides that she will get even by making her last question a difficult one. Ran spends time with fighters to learn about bows. A hungry Yuta goes into the Chaos Forest to hunt. Shuri taught him to only hunt prey that attack him first, so he pretends to be weak by lowering his transcendental value in hopes of being attacked first. However, he fails to find anything. Elwin suddenly crashes into him, as she was practicing transcendentals for the Test of the Sword. She wonders what he is doing out there, and tells him that the temple has yet to open so he cannot enter without a high-ranked magician. Yuta soon realizes that she can hear sura speech, and tells her that he is staying with a magician at the temple. Mistaking him for a half, Elwin then asks him to teach her how to speak in the way of suras, since Mr. Kasak is thought to be the only other half on the planet capable of doing it. Elwin suggests meeting at the temple after the test starts, and warns him not to go in a certain direction because of the presence of upanis from the Ananta clan. After she leaves, Yuta optimistically heads in that direction. At the Temple of Chaos, Ran and Leez have a discussion about the test and registration. The test is held twice in the first month, and the contents change each year. Leez then sees Asha returning with Yuta and notices that he looks healthier. Asha asks Leez whether she has been practicing her transcendentals. Leez complains about how hard they are to learn without anybody helping her, and says she thinks learning magic is more useful, as she holds up the Bhavati Kubera book. Asha agrees to change the conditions of the bet, from using transcendentals to learning bhavati kubera. Leez is happy, until she reaches a later chapter, which requires prior studies of intermediate-level Topology, university-level Physics, and university-level Astronomy. The Test of the Sword finally begins. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode (posted March 25, 2013): ** (Yuta on the sura path - thumbnail): The scene following this will be edited out. It must be edited out. lol. If he was a sura that looked like a sura, at least (his eating) wouldn't look as bad. But the problem is his partial human form, right? ** (Leez's funny face): She is gingerly trying to seek revenge by asking him a difficult question. Isn't she being too generous to a person who almost killed her? But she wouldn't be as generous if the person created problems for her friends. She would become decidedly angry. Sometimes she gets so angry that she looks like a 2nd-year in middle school, but that's a part of her personality. ** (Elwin and Yuta): If you don't eat little Elwin and you let her go, she will tell you where the big suras are. It's like a quest. I just saw some of the comments and I really laughed out loud when somebody wrote, "Elwin Rakan wrote a post about a new delicious restaurant." lol ** (Leez and Ran looking at the schedule): Within the temple, they would formally say the date as "The month of Chaos, from the day of Chaos until the day of Death." But if I write it like that, the readers will have difficulty understanding it. Plus, in Willarv, they don't use "January" and "February." For now, I'll just say that they wrote it the way they did for the temporary visitors for the Test(?). lol * Leez has already read about half of the book Bhavati Kubera, and didn't find it very difficult so far. It isn't clear if the contents were easy, or she just happens to grasp the notions easily. She also found the theory behind hoti kubera to be surprisingly easy, even though Asha believed that she'd find it hard and give up. * One of the books that Asha is reading, The Biology of Suras, is the book that Ran mentioned two episodes ago. We later learn why it's rated 16+. * Though Yuta tries to follow Shuri's teachings, evidently, he's not above finding loopholes. In Season 1, he also decided to uphold his promise not to eat humans, by only chewing them then spitting them out. * The Test of the Sword is held in the month of Chaos (Kali), on the days of Chaos (Kali). See Calendar. * Leez thinks that bhavati kubera is more useful than learning the Golden Knight's transcendentals. This rather makes sense, considering: ** The transcendentals she is able to practice are Piercing Hit (mostly close-range), Pushforce (close-range), and Earthquake (ground-range). These aren't very effective against her opponent, who can fly. ** On the other hand, bhavati kubera allows her to fly while wielding the Sword of Re. * Leez's book Bhavati Kubera requires her to have prior reading of Intermediate-Level Topology, among others. The same publisher, Ignorance Publisher, just happens to have a book on Intermediate-Level Topology. References